I Must be Dreaming
by Wolves Run Free
Summary: As the battle took a turn for the worse, the aliens made a decision. A mew would join their side. So when the worst betrayal appears to happen, the mews wonder if it is time to give up. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**I Must be Dreaming**

**A Fanfiction by Wolves Run Free**

**WRF: Well, I wanted to do more than just focus on one story, the other one I am writing right now is called Nocturnal Spirit. And so I don't get bored and such I decided to write another one as well! Thank you for picking this one to read, and I hope you review! It helps me a bunch. This fanfiction starts around episode forty. Basically, the aliens are horrified they keep losing and Ichigo is starting to realize just how much Kisshu likes her. I don't own TMM, because there would be a bunch more Kishigo in the ending. ^^**

"Pai? You called?" Kisshu teleported in, trying to stop rubbing the scar where he had been hurt- something he had started doing as a habit when he was thinking. It was all because of Aoyama that everything was going wrong. Without that…that _human_ messing everything up, Kisshu would probably have Ichigo and the planet by now. Kisshu was sick of it, and was angry at everyone for the way he ached for Ichigo. It wasn't just a matter of games anymore.

"Deep Blue-sama keeps reminding us to hurry up, Kisshu. You're almost healed and are ready to join us before you are exiled for good." Pai reminded the alien, meeting the angry and confused gaze of Kisshu. "To successfully destroy the mews once and for all, I have come up with something." Pai turned to observe the orb floating in front of him, eyes flicking back to the large screen on the wall. "My analysis has found a weakness in them. Their friends. This is true for each of them, even the Blue Knight."

Pai pulled up a video taken of the Blue Knight holding Ichigo; of Mint's gaze breaking when she realized Zakuro wasn't joining them. Of a film that Kisshu had taken of Lettuce's tears when she fought her friends, of Pudding fighting for her teacher. Kisshu nodded, wondering what Pai was onto. You could never tell with the purple alien, but his plans were normally deadly. But nothing Kisshu could think of prepared for Pai's decision.

"We are going to make a mew turn to our side."

Kisshu's golden eyes shot to Pai's dark purple ones, his expression flitting through several things that Pai could easily read: hope, confusion, and pain. Pai crossed his arms and waited for the words that would come, because he could guess them so easily it was sad. After knowing Kisshu for years had helped him study the playful aliens personality well, and Pai felt sorry that Kisshu's feelings were such a distraction for him.

"Ichigo is the leader of the mews," Kisshu started, straightening, the old sparkle returning to his hurt gaze. Pai turned back to the screen. The final choices he had weighed were either Zakuro or Ichigo, both being strong and worthy opponents. But Pai also knew about Kisshu's complicated feelings, and he knew there would be no way around it. So it was with a sigh, he nodded. "Very well, Kisshu. You get your wish. We will plan this with Taruto later. For now, continue with our normal plans."

And it was with a familiar smirk that Kisshu teleported out of the room, fists clenching as he prepared to go play with his Koneko-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo lay on her bed, her mind groggy and still half-asleep. The alarm clock beside her table read nine 'o clock, an hour after school had started. She yawned, stretching her arms and blearily peeked at the alarm clock. With a shriek, she fell out of the bed.

"Nine 'o clock! Where did my parents go?" Yelped Ichigo, dressing and tying her hair back into two pigtails. In her hurried process, she hurt her toe, tore her favorite jacket, and dropped her brush three times. "Argh! I should just call in sick!" Ichigo stormed, racing downstairs.

A note on the table told her that her parents had to go somewhere for the day, and they would be back soon. Ichigo suspected it had to do with the fact her dad had received a few weeks off for his great work, but it didn't matter. Ichigo walked to school anyways.

"Stupid cat genes! Stupid alarm clock!" Ichigo muttered as she tore across the sidewalks, her feet drumming in a quick rhythm. A bus almost hit her, and with a grunt she leaped, flipping once and landing on her feet to resume her dash. "Geez, this happens so much!" Ichigo panted, seeing her school up ahead.

* * *

"Ichigo, where were you? The teacher was furious!" Moe teased Ichigo, setting down her lunch tray. Ichigo sighed, scratching her head. "Um, I fell asleep again." She admitted, Miwa shaking her head at her best friends clumsiness. "Really, Ichigo, you should have five alarm clocks you are late so often!" She said, smiling.

Ichigo stared at the fish on her plate, going silent. "Fish!" She said, not bothering to use her utensils as she leaned forward and bit the food. Both of her friends went silent, staring at their weird friend. Ichigo paused, and blushed. "Uh, I um, really like fish."

"We figured that, Ichigo," Miwa said gently, picking up her rice bowl. Ichigo picked up her utensils and continued eating, cursing her genes even more. Oh well, school would be over in a few hours anyways.

* * *

When Ichigo got to the café, she realized something weird- the closed sign was still up. Was something wrong with the aliens? Ichigo rushed in, scanning the vacant café. She ran to the basement, thudding down the stairs to where she knew Ryou and Keiichiro were, standing over their computers. "Where were you?" Ryou snapped, barely looking up.

"Sorry!" Ichigo said, pulling out her pendent. "Where am I needed?" Her pendent was gold, with a pink mark on the middle. With it, she was able to transform into a mew. Ryou looked up, face grave. "Chimera Animals are popping up everywhere," He said scowling. "Your teammates are sticking together, in case the aliens were trying to spilt you guys up again, but it isn't working. The aliens aren't there, and we suspect they are going to use a second wave after the mews are tired. Hurry up and go downtown to help them!"

"Right!" Ichigo flew out, humorously thinking that this wasn't new. She was always late, running to and from school and battles. It just wasn't fair! Ichigo shook her head. "My friends are in danger, I can't think about that now!" She hissed, blinking sweat out f her eyes.

"Your friends are doing fine," A voice called, making Ichigo jerk to a stop. In front of her floated Kisshu, the blood she had seen on him last time gone and a familiar smirk on his lips. "Yeah, old hag, there isn't any reason to worry about them!" Taruto chimed, appearing above her. Ichigo stiffened. An ambush! They really were picking them off one at a time again!

Ichigo gripped her pendent, opening her mouth to call out the familiar words. "Kuu Rai Sen Puu Jin!" A voice said quickly, and a blast of lightning blinded Ichigo, her body being thrown several feet. She slammed into a wall, blinking as she gasped in pain. Pai stood, short purple hair blowing in the wind and red and yellow fan in his hand.

Ichigo almost threw up. All three aliens were here? What were they doing now? She whipped her head around when she realized her pendent wasn't in her hand anymore. She spotted it several feet away, and she lunged for it, brown eyes wide.

Taruto tossed a few parasites in front of her, grinning as vines shot up and curled around her body, tightening until she couldn't move. "I thought I told you two to get rid of the pendent first." Pai said, picking up the key to Ichigo's hope of winning.

"Sorry, Pai, we couldn't wait!" Kisshu said, landing beside Ichigo and leaning close. She struggled, jerking away, and Kisshu grinned. "Glad to see me again, Koneko-chan?" He said softly, winking at her. Pai watched without any emotion as Kisshu leaned closer, whispering into her ear. "You have two choices, Ichigo. We can either knock you out, or you can come willingly. Take your pick~"

"I won't ever go with you, Kisshu!" Hissed Ichigo, ears popping out on her head as she tried to rip the vines away, arms pinned to her sides. Kisshu shrugged, and used the hilt to one of his swords to hit her on the head, catching her as she fell. "Shouldn't we go?" Taruto asked, turning to Pai.

"Onee-sama!" A voice cried, and the three aliens turned to see Pudding racing towards them, weapons in hand. "Foolish earthlings," Pai said, watching as Zakuro leaped towards them, leaving Mint and Lettuce bringing up the back.

"Ichigo!" Cried Mint, pulling out her arrow. The aliens glanced at each other. The mews were exhausted. Without a word, they teleported just as Zakuro's whip curled around the spot Kisshu had been floating.

"ICHIGO!" Four voices cried, and Lettuce covered her face with her hands. The aliens had their leader!


	3. Chapter 3

"That was easy!" Taruto exclaimed, stretching. Kisshu nodded, but his eyes were on his beloved Koneko-chan. She was so pretty, and she was soon to be his. What the aliens were planning to do was permanent, with no way of turning back and a sure way to make Ichigo fight for them forever. Kisshu couldn't wait!

Pai gestured to Kisshu, and the two walked into another room with a landscape floating tube with blankets in it, like a bed. Kisshu laid Ichigo down, glancing once more at her face. "How different will she look?" Kisshu breathed, thinking of her with amber eyes. Pai shook his head. "Just the two changes," he said calmly. After a moments silence, he started turning on a computer, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Do you have the replacement memory?" Pai checked, holding out his hand. Kisshu smirked. "Thanks for letting me make it, Pai. I kept it similar, like you said." Pai glanced suspiciously at him, and he shrugged. "Hey, if I added a few romantic things that doesn't matter, does it?"

"I know you so well," sighed Pai, plugging in a small, round cylinder that Kisshu had handed him. After a few moments, he nodded. "Shut the capsule," he instructed Kisshu, taping quickly on the computer ball as graphs and data popped up.

"Leave us, Kisshu," Pai instructed the alien calmly. "I can handle it from here." With a hesitant glance, Kisshu teleported back to Taruto, who was sitting back with his feet propped up. "Hey, Kisshu, is something wrong?" Taruto asked, glancing at Kisshu's worried face.

"No, Taruto," Kisshu said dreamily, glancing at the young boy. "I'm actually looking forward to it, hehe. Aren't you jealous it wasn't Pudding?" The younger alien blanched, muttering something about girlfriends. Kisshu smirked, crossing his arms. It wouldn't take long. Humans were weak compared to aliens, but now Ichigo wouldn't have to be.

As the two waited, hours passed by. But Kisshu remained awake, watching for Pai. After five hours, Pai came out and nodded. Kisshu stiffened, shooting to his feet. A hesitant figure followed Pai out, her steps hesitant. "Ichigo?" Kisshu asked, hope in his eyes.

Ichigo was still wearing her school outfit, but her eyes were now shaped like a cats, and her ears were long and Elvin. Her hair was slightly deeper, but other than that she was still Ichigo. She shivered, rubbing her arms. "What happened, Kisshu?" She whispered, looking around. "We were fighting the earthlings after hearing what they planned to do and… and…"

Kisshu flew over to her, beaming. "We saved you from turning into a human, honey!" Ichigo shot him a glare at his nickname for her, and he smiled. "You just need to rest for a bit, Koneko-chan. We will take over the mission right now."

* * *

_*Ichigo's new life*_

_Ichigo was born an only child, in the middle of another ice storm. When her parents were caught outside when she was seven and killed, she was taken in by a training facility where she quickly became one of the best fighters, learning to fight and fly with quick precision._

_At the age of ten, she met Kisshu when he kissed her without saying anything, like her old memories. He became a frequent visitor to her, and both of them trained together. When they were picked to save their race, Ichigo and Kisshu were rivals that playfully picked at each other. _

_Upon arriving to earth, Ichigo started to scout the Tokyo area, planning for their attacks. When she fainted in the park with Kisshu, she had a weird dream where a cat entered her body. When she started to act like a cat, Pai did an analysis that showed that earthlings had tried to inject her with DNA to help them save their planet, mistaking her as a human girl._

_When she went back, she was given a pendent before the humans realized why she was wearing a hoodie to cover her ears and coldly told them she didn't want to fight for the earth. Time and time again, she was asked to switch sides but Ichigo wouldn't go. When the Blue Knight almost killed her and Kisshu, she spied on the mews to see what they were up to._

_To her shock, they were planning to give her amnesia and make her think she was a human, spinning a web with fake parents and the Blue Knight as a close jailer to keep an eye on her. When she attacked the mews with Pai and Taruto, the mews managed to shoot her with a dart that knocked her out._

_And then she woke, staring into Pai's thoughtful gaze._

* * *

"We have to go after her!" Mint said, slamming her hand down on the table. Lettuce hesitated. "But how do we know where she is? Can she send us a message through her pendent?" Ryou looked up, a scowl on his face. "Her pendent is being tampered with. I can't get a signal from it."

"So what should we do?" Asked Zakuro, looking out through a window. "We can't just leave her there." The model quietly feared the worst. Even though she wanted to comfort the others, she guessed that Ichigo would probably be dead by now, left in another dimension, or trapped by Kisshu. If she didn't have her pendent, Ichigo was just any other girl.

"We can't help her. Because there isn't a signal, I can't get a reading on where she is." Snapped Ryou, stomping down to the basement. Everyone went silent when they realized what would probably happen, and then Pudding spoke up. "Ichigo can get herself out of tough situations! Right, guys? Guys?" Pudding asked again when no one said anything.

"This is our fault," whispered Mint, eyes squeezed shut so her tears wouldn't fall. "We should have been there for her sooner…" When the mews said nothing, Mint walked outside, her cheeks wet. She would not stop fighting the aliens now; they had taken her best friend from her. Ichigo, with her bright smile and complaints had never given up on her, and yet Mint had let her down.

"I will avenge you, Ichigo," The bird girl murmured to the night sky, wiping her face with a sleeve. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**WRF: Wow, you guys really liked my story this much? Thank you all of those that reviewed and/or favorited, it means a bunch! And it also gives me the willpower to sit down for two hours to write another chapter. So thanks a bunch guys, I will continue to update for you!**

Ichigo yawned, stretching her arms. Her head throbbed, and she wished she could be fighting right now, not stuck in here. She was back in her normal clothes, a light red top with two-finger wide straps that reached just above her stomach and a black skirt that went halfway down to her knees. Two customary pink tails of cloth floated around her, and she had matching pink bandages on her arms and legs.

"I bet we are even closer to saving our people," whispered Ichigo, standing. She started to float, shaking off dizziness. She skimmed over to a large green orb, and leaned close. "View, home planet," She said clearly, watching.

As the sun started to sink, she pulled herself away from the orb. "Kisshu said they would be back soon." Ichigo noted, sitting down on the ground. "They won't take that long."

* * *

"Where is Ichigo, you monsters?" Shrieked Mint, pulling back her arrow and releasing it at Pai. Pai dodged, electricity building around his fan. "No longer important to your concern," The purple alien said flatly, readying his attack. "Kuu Rai Sen Puu Jin!" He said, thrusting the bolt towards Mint.

Mint was hit, and sent flying as she cried out. Lettuce leaped, trying to catch Mint but being forced back with the quickly moving mew. Pudding was staring at Taruto, rage blazing in her eyes. "Taru-Taru was being bad! You killed Pudding's friend!" She snarled, her normal smile gone. Taruto whirled his weapon, the red balls making a clacking noise.

"I told you not to call me that!" He said, dodging a fist. "Besides, you're just playing protect the earth. I am actually acting grown up, and saving my people!" The two tackled each other, weapons being tossed to the side as they wrestled. Taruto hit Pudding on the head, and he yelled when she bit him. "What are you, really an animal?" Taruto snapped, breaking free.

Meanwhile, as the other mews fought, Zakuro was having a faceoff with Kisshu. Her eyes were narrowed, and Kisshu was shocked at how different the mews seemed. It reminded him of the time she hit him for taking a jewel from a child, another useless false mew aqua. She was raggedly breathing, a small jagged cut on her arm from where he nicked her. His own leg smarted from being whipped by her weapon.

"Why are you so surprised? You knew from the start we wanted to kill you guys," Kisshu smirked, crossing his eyes. "In fact, if you hadn't interfered from the start you wouldn't be suffering, would you? You would have just died, without any emotional complications." Kisshu laughed, seeing her stiffen with rage.

"So you actually killed her? We won't ever forgive you for this!" Zakuro screamed, for once losing her cool. They really were weaker, realized Kisshu. Pai was mercilessly hitting Mint and Lettuce, and Taruto and Pudding seemed to be tied.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro said, lunging for Kisshu. Kisshu jerked back, arms flailing as he narrowly dodged the whip. "Watch it, wolfy," he laughed, steadying himself. "Without the lead mew, you guys are useless."

Zakuro looked around. Mint was trying to attack Pai, and Lettuce was down. Pudding was in a tussle, and everything was going wrong. "We have to go." She called to her friends, landing beside Lettuce and glaring up into amber eyes. Mint didn't listen, pulling back her bow. "Mint Arrow!" She shrieked, aiming at Kisshu.

Kisshu glanced down, and stiffened. As if on slow motion, the arrow raced for him, a sure hit.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Ichigo hit the ground, her heart shaped weapon in hand. Mint's arrow was destroyed, crystal pieces sprinkling over the ground like rain drops. Seven pairs of eyes shot towards Ichigo, who grinned. "I knew you guys missed me, nya~" She said cheerfully, narrowing her eyes.

To the mews, Ichigo really was back. Nothing about her mew shape was different, except her eyes looked even more catlike. But Ichigo could talk to cats and turn into one- surely this was just another side effect? Mint broke from the spell first, running towards Ichigo, Pudding close behind. Zakuro allowed a relieved sigh to escape, and then the mews all crowded around Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I'm glad you're alright! We thought you were gone!" cried Mint, flinging her arms around her best friend. Kisshu was silent, a sly smile teasing his face. "You're back, onee-sama!" Pudding sang, her tail twitching.

"…what are you idiots doing? Get off of me." Ichigo said coldly, her tone changing as her eyes narrowed. Lettuce looked up, meeting the strange eyes and gaze. _Something's different! _Lettuce realized, eyes widening.

"Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo said, kicking out at her old friends. Pudding was hit head on, and crashed into a building, falling to the ground without having any time to cry out. "You're next," Ichigo said in amusment, looking straight at Mint.

Mint backed away, tears starting to flow. "I-Ichigo?" She whispered, horror awakening in her gaze. "Ichigo!"


	5. Chapter 5

**WRF: Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments. I wanted to point out one question Imagi asked- If she isn't a mew, why is she fighting like one? Well, Lettuce wasn't a mew when she attacked Mint and Ichigo, and neither was Zakuro. As long as they have the pendent, they can use that power. And, being aliens, don't you think they would use that against them? xD **

**And summer is almost here! Hurray, four weeks until I can spend quite a bit of time working on this story. Thanks a bunch for supporting me, guys, it means a bunch as I develop my style of writing! Please keep reading and reviewing, even if its just criticism. It actually helps me smooth out my writing, so I don't mind at all.**

**Until next update~**

* * *

Mint fell to her knees, shaking as she crawled over to Pudding. Kisshu landed beside the pink alien/mew, glancing into her eyes. She glared back defiantly, daring him to tell her to go back. She was already panting, and Kisshu leaned close. "Sweetie, how did you get out? I could have sworn we turned the teleportation lock on your room."

Ichigo grimaced, attempting to smile as she panted. "It isn't that hard to unlock it from Pai's computer," she muttered. Her pink trails of cloth spun in the air, and Pai glanced at the mews.

Pudding was out, Mint was a mess, Zakuro was blankly staring at Ichigo, and Lettuce was attempting to stumble forwards to her friend. "Ichigo-san," Lettuce said in a shaking voice that slowly stabilized. "I don't understand! Why are you doing this? Why are you fighting us? We're your friends! We would understand if something we did upset you, so… so..." Lettuce yelled, her hands balled into fists.

Ichigo pulled up her heart, but staggered. She sagged back against Kisshu, who put his hands on her should and steadied her. "Ichigo doesn't want to be with you weaklings, now or ever," Kisshu said in amusement, sneering at Lettuce. "You should give it up. She's on our side now, and won't ever change her mind."

Mint stiffened from where she was beside Pudding. She took a deep breath, and poke in a loud, angry voice. "Mew Ichigo, you never gave up on any of us, so you can't give up on yourself either! We can't give up on you! I won't fight you, I won't!"

"Then die," Pai said, his fan startling to build up white energy. "Fuu hyou sen!" Pai shouted, a blizzard shooting towards Mint. Zakuro lunged, whip out, eyes cold. "Guys! We don't have a choice!" She yelled, grabbing the blue bird and leaping to the side.

Mint and Lettuce looked at the wolf, and then nodded. Ichigo was no longer their friend. "Lettuce Castanets!" "Mint Arrow!" The girls yelled, their weapons appearing.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce said, eyes sad as she pointed her small weapons at Ichigo. Kisshu tried to move, but they were hit, tumbling on the ground. Ichigo tried to sit up, wincing. Taruto whirled his hands, a grin appearing on his face. He launched it at Lettuce, it hitting her arms and winding around and around, until she couldn't move. "Mint! Zakuro!" The green mew yelled, struggling.

Mint leaped, trying to punch Kisshu as he floated back up. She landed on his arm, leaping up and aiming at his face. Kisshu's eyes narrowed, palms raised as his swords appeared. "Not so fast," he said, lunging with one arm raised. Mint dodged, leaping away.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was gritting her teeth together in pain. She couldn't stand, and she shivered once. Pai appeared beside her, and grabbed her wrists. "Foolish," Pai muttered, teleporting. Ichigo saw the blurred shapes of the mews and her teammates before she vanished, and it was at that moment Pudding woke up.

"Onee-samas," the girl cried out, limply lying where she was as she fought to stay awake. "We can't win right now, onee-samas…" Her bright yellow costume faded, and the blonde girl was wearing an orange vest and shorts.

The other mew shot glances at one another. Then Mint grabbed Pudding, cradling her in her arms, Zakuro ripping Lettuce free. "Pai sure was right this time," Kisshu said, watching the mews as he and Taruto high-fived. "I don't think we have ever won like this before!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Of all the stupid, foolish, lazy stunts to pull!" Pai snapped, crossing his arms. Ichigo knew he was in a bad mood when he showed his emotions this much, so she attempted not to anger the alien even more, instead trying to drink as much water as possible at once. "You won't be able to fight at all if you don't rest." Pai went on, starting to get his emotions back under control. "Now turn back, no need for them to trace us by a Mew symbol."

"Sorry, Pai," Ichigo muttered, rubbing her weird cat ears. She would have to ask Kisshu if he recovered her weapon, yet, she remembered she dropped it when she blacked out. As the pendent grew warm to the touch around her neck, she felt the odd sensation of her ears growing thinner and longer, moving down to the sides of her head. Her clothing shimmered, appearing golden in color before they were automatically the comfortable alien clothes she favored. Dark bruises were forming where she had hit her elbow, but Ichigo shrugged off the pain. She had trained to ignore it for five years back at home; she could handle a minor amount like this.

"The old hags went running like their tails were on fire!" Announced Taruto loudly, ripples announcing his arrival as he and Kisshu appeared. "The new strategy we planned while our hag was out worked! And-hey!" Taruto's stream of comments was shut up when a lazily aimed shoe thrown at him almost hit him, missing when he dodged to the side, allowing the shoe to het Kisshu on the shoulder. The owner of that shoe rubbed her elbow, glancing at the bruise. "Don't call me a hag, midget." Ichigo said lightly, sending a fanged grin at the two new comers as she sat down on a chair made from a light green silk.

"Its nice to see you, too, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said sarcastically, tossing the shoe at Taruto. _Is it just me or does she look paler? And when did she get fangs? She must be becoming even more alien… _The boy thought, glancing indirectly at the red-haired girl. "Hey… since you hit me with your shoe for no reason, can't I have something in return?" Kisshu landed on the ground, leaning close to Ichigo's face. "It isn't a big favor…"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, her brown eyes meeting Kisshu's golden ones. "You just don't give up, do you? Will you let me sleep like Dr. Pai asks if I kiss you?" Ichigo lightly teased, wondering why Kisshu's gaze grew so happy at that moment. She wondered why, Kisshu had kissed her plenty of times back at home- although, not that she thought about it, she normally attacked him afterwards and ended up calling him names for kissing her without permission. Oh well. Maybe Kisshu thought she would be occupied with the mission now?

Taruto made a moaning noise, covering his eyes. Pai turned away, never one to enjoy being in anything romantic. Kisshu grinned, and leaned forward for his prize. She was his species now; there wasn't anything wrong about liking her. She was his friend in memory, and maybe something closer. Maybe he should have already changed her memory so she was already in love with him…? No, that wouldn't have worked. She wouldn't have truly believed it, he couldn't have changed how she felt, just her memories. So setting it up worked just as well, this time. Who knew, maybe it would be even better.

Kisshu felt his heart beat faster, even though it was already twice the rate of a human. His problems were over. As he closed his eyes, he smelled strawberries as he felt Ichigo lean close, but after a few seconds it was over. Kisshu had wanted those seconds to last forever.

Ichigo hintingly yawned, standing up. She waved to him, leaping into the air to teleport into her room. Aliens normally kept their doors locked, never using them anyways. Instead, something called a teleportation lock was used, using certain technology to create a force that kept anyone from going in or out of the designated area. So it was custom to lock the room whenever it was unwelcome for someone to enter.

Ichigo appeared in a small room, un-colorful and made for simple purposes. There was only the bed, a small table, a closet, and a bookshelf. Ichigo remembered how Deep Blue-sama told her that she would be allowed on the mission after her request, able to join her friend and his brother on the mission (Taruto snuck on), as long as she worked hard and didn't forget what she was doing on Earth. Like she would ever forget her parents faces when they told her they would be back when they were called away before a storm hit. She got the smallest room because of her late request, but she didn't mind. She didn't stay that long in here anyways.

_"I don't understand! Why are you doing this? Why are you fighting us? We're your friends! We would understand if something we did upset you, so… so..." _What was the green girl's name again? Cabbage? She had seemed to think, along with the other weak humans, that she had been properly given her new memories. Like she would ever work on those idiots side.

"I should sleep," Ichigo muttered, floating over to her bed. With a sigh, she settled onto it, her eyes starting to drift shut. Were was she with Kisshu anyways? He had this odd way of toying with people sometimes, so it might just be playful. But Ichigo wasn't so sure anymore, he seemed a little more serious whenever she was around and tried not to play with Taruto as much as he used to. No, the brothers had changed, and Ichigo wondered how.

Meanwhile, Taruto, Pai, and Kisshu were talking. "It seems to have worked better than the overall analysis caused us to expect." Pai said, leaning back. Taruto was floating crisscross, and he smirked. "We can get our planet now! We are going to be heros!" The younger alien's doubts had faded, and he grinned. The selfish humans would pay- they almost killed his adopted brother, and they still called the aliens selfish! What kind of blockheads were they? Sure, Taruto had a small liking for Pudding, even saving her life, but that wasn't what mattered. His people needed their soldiers to work for the greater good, even if Taruto hadn't been assigned originally.

Kisshu smirked. "Isn't Deep Blue expecting our report now?" He asked Pai, a little worried that Ichigo would appear at any moment to ask him about something. He relaxed as Pai nodded, and they all teleported. Kisshu couldn't help but smile- everything was perfect right now~

* * *

**WRF: Hey guys~ Wow, everything looks perfect fir the aliens right now, doesn't it? Now, what do you really think will happen next? Something bad? You guessed right! Continue to read and review~**

**Oh, and I hope you guys enjoyed the small bit of Kisshu x Ichigo fluff in this chapter. I know some of you wanted it. xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**WRF: You guys miss me as you wait on the edge of your seats for my foretelled(is that even a word? No matter, this is the authors notes and no Grammar is needed here, right guys?) doom to happen? I'm so pleased! xD I recently read a very, very inspirational fanfiction on here. It was so long, too, the chapters must have taken weeks to write at the very least. ._. I wish I had more patience with longer chapters, huh guys? But then you wouldn't get to read so often. Eh, works either way, I guess. Anyone have any suggestions for Ichigo's alien weapon? The aliens always seem to have odd weapons, what with Taruto's yo-yos and Pai's fan. And to wrap this authors comment up, a few words to my reviewers, and then lets get this party started!**

**deathbykitsune: You really, really don't like the mews, do you? You always seem to be cheering for the aliens, lol. Maybe you're one of them is disguise? I sure hope that, if this is so, you don't annihilate me for my fanfiction and tell Kisshu hi for me. Better yet, ask him if I could meet him. I would really, really like that, hehe. xD**

**Mew Sakuranbo: Thanks for staying with this story so far! To answer your earlier question, yes, Ichigo and Kisshu will be together (for now, I wonder how many fangirls want Kisshu instead?) and they shall be awesome. **

**Phoenixica24: Your welcome, fluff is a nice thing to have sometimes. I'm not very good at it though, so I hope it wasn't that bad. **

**To everyone else: Thanks a bunch, even if I didn't mention you by name your support inspires me! Please keep reading and reviewing~**

* * *

"Pai, when can I fight?" Ichigo asked, following the alien as he strode to the data room. "Its been two weeks, can't I join you guys on the next attack?" The female alien was fed up with making Chimera Anima's for the past few days, and was itching to fight. Her eyes now had an almost golden glint in them now, and she had streaked her hair with black dye. The others had been watching the mews in the data room without her for a while now, and were wondering if they would raise anything noteworthy next time the aliens attacked. They had almost gone into hiding, and the aliens had remained out of action as well. It was not very noticeable, but a storm was brewing between the two, and each of the aliens knew they would either kill or be killed. So they were brewing the best plan yet- using Chimera Anima's to take out important points in the city to create widespread panic.

Kisshu was passing by, his arms lazily raised as he yawned. "Can't she come, Pai? Koneko-chan is looking a lot better now, right honey?" He floated over, winking. "Better enough for a kiss, right?" Ichigo rolled her eyes, swinging her body as she kicked him lightly in the chest away from her. She wanted to fight, so why not tell Kisshu to lay off while she was at it? But the green-haired alien's eyes just sparkled as he lunged out of the way, and Ichigo wondered if he liked her fighting him. Sometimes he was a real creep, wasn't he?

Kisshu shot Ichigo another childish wink, and Ichigo tried not to get worked up over it. Nothing could make her stupid cat ears poke out faster than the red-haired alien's emotions getting out of control, something that weirdly happened around Kisshu a lot. Did they react to rage or something deeper?

Just as Ichigo was about to blow her top at Kisshu, Taruto appeared. He wore a worried expression, and turned to Pai. "Deep Blue-sama wants to speak with the old hag now, and hear our next plans." Everyone nodded, and Ichigo leaped into the air, circling as she got used to the odd feeling. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto had told her not to fly while she wasn't feeling well in the case that she 'fell.' Ichigo suspected it was because she had to be floating to do a good teleport, and knew her comrades didn't want her to get into trouble again.

In a flash, Ichigo blinked as the cold sensation flashed all over her body, her stomach lurching a little bit as if she was flying at a thousand miles per an earth hour. Just as she started feeling sick, she was at her destination, the strange feeling gone. Ichigo was glad her body had adjusted- when first learning to teleport, children often threw up later.

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto appeared in flashes beside her, their expressions showing varied degrees of hope, fear, anticipation, and, in Pai's case, no emotions at all. They were floating in s large room with a stone floor with a few pillars standing around like silent guardians. A pulsing blue light was far away, almost appearing white in the green sky. The aliens landed, Ichigo licking her lips as she knelt beside Pai and the others. Deep Blue had rarely ever spoken to her- she was just told what to do by the others, and lately she had been too ill to go.

A figure appeared, a normal alien silhouette with long ears and long hair- but that was all Ichigo could tell. Deep Blue was silent for a few moments, and then he spoke, his voice soft and echoing. _"Kisshu, Pai, Taruto… Ichigo. What is the news? You are taking your time. Do not forget the others."_ Deep Blue said, the aliens bowing their head.

"Deep Blue-sama," Pai said, lifting his head a little. "Now that Ichigo has recovered, the mews are at their weakest, while we are at our strongest. We are planning to take out their main base, along with main human areas, and force the mews to split up. There is an estimated 99% chance of complete success." Pai said, Kisshu and Taruto shooting excited glances at each other.

"_I see." _Deep Blue said, his brisk tone relaxing somewhat. _"Do not fail me again. Now you three may go: I shall speak with Ichigo-san now." _

Ichigo swallowed, clenching and unclenching her jaw. Something inside her started shrieking a warning as the deity's attention turned to her, but Ichigo shrugged it off. Why she was feeling like this was a mystery, because of all Deep Blue had done for her. As Kisshu whispered a few encouraging words to her, she felt them vanish and she was left alone with Deep Blue.

"_Pai has informed me all about your condition." _Deep Blue said, the blue light pulsating. _"Do you have any extra memories about the humans that you shouldn't have?"_

Ichigo shook her head. "No, Deep Blue-sama, I was lucky that Pai cured me in time. I feel no different than when I joined this mission about the humans. I have no mercy for them when my own people are dyeing."

"_Very well, Ichigo. I will let you live, then." _The alien's voice grew slightly cold as her continued, and Ichigo looked down. _"Remember that if you do not do exactly as I saw, then you won't be able to do anything at all." _The threat was clear, and Ichigo's heart leaped into her throat. What was Deep Blue warning her of? That the mews could still change her mind?

"I understand." Ichigo murmured, floating upwards to teleport home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a short note this time, so everyone who commented thank you. I will now be changing the mews name to their less known real names, while they are keeping their mew names when transformed.**

**Lettuce=Retasu**

**Zakuro=Zacuro**

**Pudding=Purin**

**Mint=Minto**

**And Ichigo is Ichigo's real name, as she is known as Mew Strawberry.**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the café…

"Ichigo must have decided that we wouldn't win. There isn't anything we can do but consider her the enemy." Ryou said, facing away from the mews. The sun shone brightly outside, but the closed sign was hanging on the door and the mews had gathered for an emergency meeting. Akasaka-san leaned on the doorway, a clenched jaw showing the stress he was feeling. Retasu and Purin sat at one table, Minto at another. Zacuro was standing between the two tables.

"She wouldn't really abandon us, would she? Remember her stubbornness with me." Zacuro considered, her eyes the only thing showing the pain that the other mews faced. The wolf model was not dressed in her uniform, having to go straight to a movie rehearsal after the meeting. At times like this, the remaining four had to stay together.

"But…" Retasu timidly spoke up, having looked up from her hands. Tear trails were clear on her face, and her glasses were foggy from being buried in her hands. "Ichigo attacked without any hesitation at all, without any regrets. It's like we never met."

Purin and Minto were both silent. Nobody had said anything, but Minto had completely forgotten about teatime and Purin hadn't done a single trick since the battle. Out of all the mews, these two were possibly the most affected. Purin was young, and even though she wore a brave face for her younger siblings and friends, she was still nine years old. Minto was Ichigo's best friend… even if she would ever admit it. She never liked openly showing her affection to any but Zacuro, and Ichigo was no acceptation until the battle… but Minto was coldly rejected, just like Zacuro had once done. Perhaps this was the true reason to Minto's cold outlook towards her friends.

Ryou stiffened as Masha, the small pink robot that Ichigo normally carried around (and who had been in recent repairs and upgrades) beeped to life, flapping around while making a shrill noise. "Alien! Alien!" Masha cried out, flying around as he scanned for the life form.

The mews stiffened. And then they heard the explosion, and glass shattered around them.

* * *

"I would like a strawberry earth with little resistance." Sneered Kisshu. Pai and Taruto sent him a glare for stealing their joke from when they had broken into the café earlier, and Kisshu shrugged. The three aliens floated above the four mews, who had all leaped to their feet and had pendants in hand.

"Mews! Transform!" Ryou shouted, diving as Pai whipped his fan in his direction, sending lightning flying in all directions as it scorched the ground. The purple, green, yellow, and blue mews all nodded.

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Mint! Metamorphosis!"

In flashes of bright light, the mews transformed and each summoned their weapons. As Zakuro crouched and prepared to strike first, Mint dropped her bow and let out a shocked gasp. The wolf mew paused, glancing at Mint. What had made her gasp like that? Lettuce also froze. "No… Ichigo…?" The mew whispered, her hands covering her mouth.

Walking confidently in from the doors stood Ichigo. Her now crimson and black hair swayed as a breeze ruffled her hair. Long, elven ears stuck out from her hair, and brown cat-like eyes now stared at the mews. Her skin was now almost white, and small fangs peeked out of her mouth. She was wearing a light red top the color of her old uniform, with two-finger wide straps that reached just above her stomach. A black skirt went halfway down to her knees instead of her normal gray school skirt that was slightly longer. Two pink tails of cloth floated around her, and she had matching pink bandages on her arms and legs.

In short, the mews saw her as an alien.

"Oh my god. Oh my god! What did you do?" Shouted Mint to Kisshu, taking a step back. The other mews followed, staring at Ichigo was taking calm, large steps forward.

Ichigo held up her closed hands, a pink gleam appearing as her weapons appeared. In each clenched hand, between the fingers, where three pink and black stars with five gleaming points. "Do? What do you mean?" Ichigo replied hesitantly. For some reason, she felt slightly dizzy, an ache in her head making her clench her teeth. For some reason, an unwanted memory flashed in her mind- Ichigo was busy in this human building, with the blue enemy drinking tea, the yellow enemy balancing on a ball, the green mew tripping with plates, and the purple girl scaring a human female.

_This isn't my memory. It's a trap. In a minute we can leave, and I can forget about that image. _Ichigo thought. Still trying to shake the image out of her mind, and brought one of her arms across her chest, her other arm out for balance. She focused on the green mew's frightened eyes, and then whipped her arm forward, releasing her hold on the three throwing stars.

The gleaming weapons shot through the air, taking their time. The whole room was in a slow motion feeling, and the other aliens raced forward. Taruto and Pudding shot at each other, Pudding's attack uselessly capturing chairs and tables instead of the quick alien who dodged and tackled the mew. The two humans backed up, Ryou swearing under his breath as Pai hit Mint with an ice blast. Lettuce screamed as Ichigo's stars bit into her skin, blood dripping from her shoulder and leg. The third star missed her head by an inch.

Mint and Kisshu were staring at each other, Kisshu wearing a smirk and Mint fighting tears. "This is all your fault!" Min snarled, eyes widening as she realized whose idea this must have been. Kisshu grinned. Then the aliens all broke apart. They exchanged swift looks, and then all four of them fled, darting out of the café. The mews froze, and then dashed after them.

* * *

Ichigo smiled as her headache vanished. She nodded at her partners, and then they split up. "Phase two of the plan is commencing." She whispered, heading for the park to wait for the mews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, for a little while I won't be able to update for a week or two. So enjoy this short chapter, won't you? xD**

**Promise I'll update as soon as I can. :D**

Ichigo didn't have to wait long. A rustling sound came from her north side, and Ichigo pulled out three more stars from a belt that she had clipped on a minute ago. The belt was the same pink as her trails of cloth, with a few black pockets along the side.

"Ichigo." The alien girl spun around._ Nani?_ Ichigo thought in alarm. _They should have all split up. How are two of them here? Aren't they busy with the others blowing up their precious city? _Ichigo bit her lip, and then straightened up. She could still handle it. No mercy.

She watched as a figure stepped out of the bushes. Still hidden in shadow, all she could see was a blue cloak. More rustling from the north side, and Ichigo shot straight up, dodging as the shadowy figure rushed forwards.

"I failed to protect you… I will fix this, Ichigo!" The Blue Knight cried, confused but determined. With long, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and clear blue eyes, the Blue Knight had elven ears like Ichigo but was a traitor to his race.

At the current moment, Ichigo hated his guts.

After almost killing her and Kisshu, the Blue Knight was in on the plan to blank out her memory. Ichigo would never let him near her after that!

Ichigo flew, black and red (Isn't red the darker, purer version of pink?) hair whipping back as she dove, arms slightly outstretched to balance her body and be ready to attack. The Blue Knight lept, sword flashing in the light. They struck, Ichigo's stars cupped in her hands still so they caught the sword inches from Ichigo's hands.

The Blue Knight froze as he looked into Ichigo's eyes. They remained there, struggling to gain headway, when another voice rang out. "Blue Knight, na no da?" Panted Pudding, racing forwards. "Lets bring Ichigo back to her senses!"

Sensing her opponent's temporary distraction, Ichigo kicked him in the stomach, spinning to face Pudding. Pudding swung with her rings, and Ichigo leaned back and then to the side. As soon as Pudding paused, Ichigo lashed out, the stars glinting like the blood was already spilling.

A scream came out of Pudding's mouth when Ichigo managed to catch her on the cheek, and a trail of blood appeared on the younger girl's face. Pudding staggered back, wiping her hand to her face. "Ouch…" She muttered, biting her lip so she wouldn't cry in front of Ichigo.

"Why? I know we didn't get off on the right foot when we first met, but think about all of the times we laughed together! Can't you at least tell me why? You're going to kill your friends!" The mew said, tears starting to flow. For once she would have sounded older and mature, if her voice hadn't cracked at the word kill.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo said bluntly, glancing to the side where the Blue Knight was lying. "We attacked each other the first time we met. You already knew I was the enemy. And I would never laugh with the enemy."

Pudding brushed away her tears. "What are you talking about? I begged you for money when we first met. Don't you remember…. Na no da! That's it!"

As Ichigo stared at the girl in confusion, Pudding stood again, pointing a finger at Ichigo. "You lost your memory!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Right, I'm back. **

Ichigo and Pudding stared at each other for a moment, their breaths coming in quick pants. " The memory you tried to inject me with." Ichigo snapped, shaking her head. A breeze blew her hair and cloth trails to the side, and Ichigo looked at her three weapons, blood glinting on one of them. Her face hardened, and she rushed forwards again.

"What are you talking about?" Pudding dove onto her stomach, swaying as she tried not to get nicked again. "We didn't do anything of the sort. You have to listen to us, Ichigo! The aliens aren't who you think they are!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped. She swung, and Pudding held out her battle rings in defense, but didn't attack. "Aren't you going to fight?" Ichigo said coldly, floating up to land on a tree branch.

"Pudding doesn't want to fight Ichigo." The younger girl said softly. "Why can't you remember me?"

"Then die." Ichigo said. Her headache was back, and she was eager to start having fun wrecking the city with Kisshu. She dove, hair streaming back.

"No! Ichigo!" The Blue Knight dove in front of Ichigo, her stars whirling as she released them, diving back up. They shot through the air, one digging its barbs into The Blue Knight's side, another into his leg. The third missed him by an inch.

Ichigo watched through a small smile as he fell, Pudding scrambling towards him. Soon these two would be out of the way. And then the sharp pain hit her in the head, and she tumbled a few feet before wobbly regaining herself. Memories flashed in front of her, of hugging Masaya, of The Blue Knight grabbing her as Kisshu attacked, of things that passed to fast for her to note.

_What is happening? _Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut as she teetered on the edge of fainting. With one last glance at the bloody people below her, Ichigo teleported away. She had to get to Pai.

* * *

Kisshu watched as Mint collapsed, a large bruise forming down her entire side. He allowed his Dragon Swords to vanish, and grinned, baring his small fangs. Pai appeared beside him, and Kisshu glanced at his grave face, his smile vanishing for a moment. "What is it? Did something go wrong?"

"No, the mews are all mostly out of the picture for now. Ichigo had to go back to the ship- something happened to start bringing some of her old memories back and she is in a lot of pain. You and Taruto finish this one up- I'll calculate how to fix our other problem."

Kisshu stiffened. "I thought you said that wouldn't happen." He narrowed his gold eyes, fists clenching.

"I said she couldn't return to human form or lose her new memories." Pai said, his voice hardening. Kisshu glanced away. Whenever Pai's voice sounded so taut, it was clear he was trying not to blow. "We will have to completely remove them this time, instead of sweeping them into a dark corner." Pai muttered, vanishing in a ripple.

Kisshu sighed. "Where in this world is Taruto, anyways?" He muttered to himself, scanning the area. An explosion to his left made him jerk, and he grinned when he saw Taruto watching as plants attacked cars, people shrieking and tripping over each other as they darted out of the way. Kisshu started to dive, but a whip lashed out, curling itself around his ankle.

Kisshu glanced back, Zakuro's purple hair whipping to the side as the wind blew. "Unacceptable." Zakuro hissed, wolf ears flattened.

Kisshu grabbed the whip. "And what are you going to do about it? Punch me again? Heh, you can't even blink without Ichigo here!"

Zakuro narrowed her eyes, and Lettuce and Pudding burst into view. "Zakuro! Wait!" Pudding panted, leaping to and a few feet away from Zakuro while Lettuce held onto her left arm and gently dropped, wincing in pain.

Kisshu started to teleport, yanking his foot free of the whip just as Zakuro yanked it back. "See you losers later." He muttered, glancing over where Taruto had been. There was considerable damage, but Taruto had vanished as well. Kisshu shrugged, and then vanished, appearing on the ship a moment later.

Taruto was already there, nursing a nasty looking scrape on his arm. Kisshu shook his head, looking around. "Pai!" He yelled, poking his head into the healing room. Pai was inside, and Ichigo was sitting next to him. "Ichigo! You're awake?"

"Correct, the process has 96% chance of working." Pai said without looking up.

Ichigo sighed, shaking her head. "We didn't win this time, though, did we." It wasn't even a question, and Kisshu shrugged. "Not the first time we have lost. After this it will be easier."

Ichigo nodded, turning to look at the monitor. Kisshu narrowed his eyes for a minute at how quiet she was being, then decided she was just tired. Pai knew what he was doing, after all.


End file.
